deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Ray Bill
Beta Ray Bill is an alien superhero from Marvel Comics, and is Thor's brother-in-arms. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beta Ray Bill vs. Bizarro (Completed) * Beta Ray Bill VS Black Adam * Broly VS Beta Ray Bill * Beta Ray Bill vs. Vegeta (Abandoned) * Beta Ray Bill vs. Wonder Woman 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Fujin (Mortal Kombat) History The Burning Galaxy was destroyed through the machinations of Surtur and his Fire Demons. The surviving Korbinites decided to choose a champion whom they would follow to their new home. That champion, known as Beta Ray Bill, was successful and was transformed into a cybernetic being resembling a fierce creature. The Korbinites then massed their fleet, put themselves into stasis, and followed Bill's ship, Skuttlebutt. Bill fought legions of demons sent by Surtur. As the fleet approached the Milky Way galaxy, it was detected by a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite. Nick Fury asked Thor to investigate. Thor was deemed a threat by Skuttlebutt, so Bill fought him. During the short battle Thor was separated from his hammer, Mjolnir, and when he reverted to Donald Blake, Bill knocked him out. Curious, Bill picked up the hammer and gained the power of Thor. Skuttlebutt landed on Earth, but Odin transported Thor and Bill to Asgard to resolve the problem. Bill claimed the hammer as spoils of battle. Odin decreed that the two would battle to the death in Skartheim for the right to keep the hammer. Bill's Korbinite physiology gave him an advantage in the lava-filled realm and so he won again - it was later revealed that Odin gave Bill the advantage on purpose, so he could defeat the weakened Thor. However, he refused to take Thor's life. Odin may have chosen that arena to further test Bill's worthiness and to teach Thor a lesson; regardless, he returned the hammer to Thor and had a new hammer made of Uru, Stormbreaker, forged for Bill. Death Battle Info *Aliases: Beta Ray Thor, Simon Walters *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Ally of Thor, Annihilators; formerly Omega Flight, ally of the Asgardians, Thor Corps, Star Masters *Occupation: Adventurer *Height: 6'7", 5'9" (Simon Walters) *Weight: 480 lbs (218 kg), 132 lbs (Simon Walters) Powers *Extreme Heat Resistance *Cybernetic Enhancements **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhumanly Dense Tissue **Superhuman Durability **Regenerative Healing Factor **Enhanced Longevity *Beta Ray Thor Form **Allspeak Abilities *Master Combtant Paraphernalia Equipment *Asgardian Armor Transportation *''Skuttlebutt'' Weapons *Stormbreaker **Flight **Atmokinesis **Energy Absorption **Energy Projection **Teleportation **Energy Sensing Feats *He was capable of matching Thor pound per pound in their first encounter as foes to a certain extent. *He has enough strength to crush entire moons with his fists and shatter entire planets with the force of his blows. *With Stormbreaker, He can fly at speeds faster than light. *He is capable of surviving in the heart of a Sun without even a slight discomfort, and even survive powerful energy blasts capable of destroying entire planets *He was able to crack Galactus' armour *Lifted asgard with Thor *Defeated thor twice and silver surfer Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Warrior